Hey you, you're beautiful
by Anya M
Summary: I feel like a teenage girl in love for the first time. It's so scary, yet so good. I'm an idiot. I love you. (OC)


**Hey you, you're beautiful ~**

* * *

_Please, remember I am not an English native speaker. If you see any mistakes or a better way to say things, don't hesitate to mention it. Thank you ~_

* * *

Summer was slowly fading away, but nights were still warm. El' knew she would miss the sun in a few weeks and was quite desperate not to go outside thanks to the amount of work she had to achieve. Her body was reminding her every single day she was pushing herself to the limit, yet she was fine with that. Soon enough, those days would only be bad memories. Maybe she would even laugh about it. She indeed had many things in mind, but for now, she was dealing with quite a peculiar one.

"D'you think you could take off that hoodie ?"

Jack looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"What ?"

The girl slightly turned her head and stared at the bookshelf, meeting his face on one of the books dedicated to him. She sighed nervously and could not help but chuckle.

"Well, I mean, aren't you warm ? No, of course, you're not. The thing is… When we sleep together and you… hold me in your arms, the fabric makes me… kinda hot, so…"

Those words sounded so unusual. Saying them didn't make this whole situation more plausible. Yet, it was true. All of it had happened. She still thought she did not deserve any second of the time spent with him.

"So… ?" he asked.

She noticed a twitch at the corner of his mouth and her cheeks were a bit pinker then before.

"I… could lend you some T-shirt ?" she answered, unsure.

He chuckled (of course, he did) and nodded.

"Yeah, sure. What d'you got ?"

She beamed at him and jumped off the bed to open the closet and look for the said item of clothing. She easily found over-sized shirts she was not using anymore and which did not look too girly. Commenting every one of them, she had trouble finding some which could fit him.

"I've got those dark blue ones from a shop I worked at three years ago. The logo is ugly, but that could d-"

As she turned around, she stopped, her tongue hung mid-air, the last words still in her mouth. The Guardian was facing her, his hoodie now on his thin thighs, showing his pearly white skin. Her gaze wandered around every corner of his pale bust and she finally looked away when she met his eyes filled with amusement.

"You know, just put the hoodie back. It's fine."

She focused on folding the clothes back to her wardrobe, but she still heard his slightly mocking laughter. She was sounding ridiculous. Looking ridiculous.

"What is it, El' ?"

Jack would not let it go, of course ; he had got the chance to tease her and it was way too funny for him. Getting her all flustered was one of the cutest things to see. Elnöra went back to bed and turned off the light and her back at him, mumbling quickly : "It's nothing, 'kay ? G'night."

There was a second of silence. Then, the silver-haired boy burst out laughing as she was covering her face. Her cheeks were burning red and she was saying "Shut up" over and over again, which got him even more hysterical. But he was not done with her. With a smirk, he placed his palm on her shoulder and asked : "Hey, I'm not that ugly ?

- Shut up."

He bit his lips, grinning and started easing, his unbeating heart warmed with the tenderness he had always felt towards her. His hand trailed on the length of her arm, sending goose bumps in Elnöra's whole body.

"El', look at me.

- No."

Jack frowned and gently gripped her fingers between his. Slowly, he brought them to his mouth and pecked them.

"Come on. Why don't you ?

- Because you're too good-looking.

- Is that bad ?

- No, it's not. Shut up, you idiot. Trickster."

Her other hand was still on her face, which bothered him since he wanted to see it. How curious. Somehow, Jack knew it was a new step in their relationship, but he didn't completely understand why she was reacting this way. Carefully, he whispered her name and moved her shoulders so she would face him. He stroked her hair and breathed out a "Please." Suddenly so **needy** she removed her hand a few seconds later. The girl held onto his gaze, not too look anywhere else, hoping he would not notice the bright color on her skin.

"Why are you blushing ?"

Well, dang it.

"Because you're good-looking.

- You already said that.

- Well, I say it again."

Elnöra sat down and shook her head. It was so simple, yet so hard. She looked at him again ; there he was, by her side, a kind smile on his crooked mouth, his messy hair shining in the street light.

"Jack…"

He said nothing, but tilted his head, as if to encourage her.

"Can… Can I touch you ?"

She was suddenly so careful, looking so anxious. There was nothing wrong about it, was there ? Jack wanted to understand. Jack wanted to learn. He reached for her hand and held it into his, whispering back : "Of course, you can."

It was weird and exciting. She had already discovered a man's body, but this time, it was his. She was feeling nervous and guilty at that moment, but also so… exhilarated. There was no good or bad in this. Just wonder.

Her fingertips brushed the skin of his cheeks, ran on his jaws, drew the shape of his collarbone. They stopped for a second, before going down on his chest and her palm was now resting on it. Heart beating madly, she cupped his shoulders into her hands and smiled sheepishly. His skin had rough spots, because of his dry muscles and his freezing temperature, but it was also soft. Elnöra wondered why she was feeling as if she was at the edge of crying. Jack was never leaving her gaze which was detailing every centimeter of his exposed body. He seemed calm, but the middle of his chest was squeezing his insides hard. Being seen had already been so wonderful. Being touched – and touched in such a precautious and nice way – was worth a thousand times more.

He giggled when her fingers touched his belly and fidgeted nervously.

"You're breathing hard.

- So are you, Jack."

He was indeed, but he could not care less.

The boy suddenly seized Elnöra and lay down to hold her in his arms. He was feeling weird. So strong and so weak at the same time. So confident, yet so fearful. Sensations were overflowing. Scary, but good. So, so good. The girl did not dare to move. It was incredible. She was freezing against his skin, but the fact that she could feel it against hers topped everything. Overwhelmed with thrill, she was waiting for him to get used to this. It must have been so new for the Guardian. New and curious. She wondered if he had as many questions crossing his mind as hers.

She eventually raised her head to look at him and she realized how painful and wonderful love could be. He kissed her before she could talk, his hand on the back of her head. And it was bittersweet, soft and light, like the butterflies flying through their body.

"I really don't want to sleep, but I have to." She blurted out.

"I know."

She lay down and he hugged her tight, his front lining with her back. Her heart pounded and she croaked : "You really are freezing cold."

He chuckled and back a few inches, asking in a fake worried way : "D'you want me to put the hoodie back ?"

Her body tensed up and she pressed the fingers between hers.

"Do… Do as you like."

He cackled and kissed her ear, which sent shiver everywhere on her skin. Jack held her close, his nose nuzzled in her neck. As they were falling asleep, he whispered :

"Does that mean I get to see you naked ?

- You… ! Shut up. You bet."

They didn't need to add anything to know both of them were smiling.

"You're impossible." She said.

"And yet, I'm here."

* * *

13/08/13.


End file.
